1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door mirror, and more particularly, to a vehicle door mirror capable of improving looking impression in retracting and setting operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, car users have higher needs for high-quality impression of cars. Therefore, improved looking impression of a vehicle door mirror is also strongly required.
A conventional vehicle door mirror is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-182037. A driving unit of the conventional vehicle door mirror includes a first drive mechanism for pivoting a first mirror body mounted on the left side of a vehicle between a use (set) position and a storage (retracted) position, and a second drive mechanism for pivoting a second mirror body mounted on the right side of the vehicle between the set position and the retracted position. The driving unit further includes a pivot restricting unit for restricting pivotal movement of each of the first and the second mirror bodies not to be beyond the set position and the retracted position, respectively, a driving interrupting unit, and an open (setting)/close (retracting) controller. The driving interrupting unit connects a first drive motor and a second drive motor in parallel to a driving circuit, and interrupts driving of the first drive motor and the second drive motor by putting the driving circuit into the open state upon pivoting operation of the first mirror body and the second mirror body. The first drive motor is a drive source for the first drive mechanism, the second drive motor is a drive source for the second drive mechanism, and the driving circuit passes a drive current through the first drive motor and the second drive motor. The open/close controller stops the first drive motor and the second drive motor in such a manner that the driving interrupting unit puts the driving circuit into the open state, when a total value of the drive currents passing through both the drive motors becomes a reference value.
However, in the conventional vehicle door mirror, an improvement of the looking impression of the door mirror when retracting and setting the door mirror is not considered, which is a current need for high-quality impression of the vehicle.